Change!
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Sebuah kisah setelah masa kurungan berakhir/"Apa yang—Togami-kun!"/ "Togami-kun! Apa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Lalu untuk apa kau berusaha sejauh ini jika pad akhirnya kau tetap mati, huh?"/"Dengar Naegi! Semuanya sudah musnah, jadi lebih baik aku juga ikut musnah!"/"Terima kasih atas semuanya, aku berhutang banyak padamu."/TogamiNaegi/Sho-ai/RnR?


**Danganronpa bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja!**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, aneh, abal, EYD, alur cepat****, shounen-ai ****dll.**

**.**

**Change!**

**.**

Masa kurungan telah berakhir, kini enam murid yang tersisa telah bebas dan memulai dunia barunya untuk menanamkan harapan pada semua orang.

Sebuah cahaya yang silau menerpa sekelompok yang baru bebas dari kungkungan keputusasaan menuju harapan baru yang telah menunggu. Sesosok remaja berambut coklat tak berhenti tersenyum melihat sebuah dunia baru yang lebih baik. Ia memandang dunia luar dengan tatapan kagum, meski pun keadaan dunia luar sangat—cukup buruk mungkin.

Remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh teman-temannya, ia merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara luar yang sejuk dan sangat menenangkan.

"Akhirnya kita bisa keluar menuju dunia baru…," gumam remaja coklat itu sembari menatap beberapa gedung yang sudah rusak di sana-sini—atau lebih tepatnya sudah tak terurus.

"Ya, dan yang seperti 'dia' katakan dunia ini memang dilanda kehancuran," komentar salah satu remaja jabrik sambil menggaruk pipinya—Hagakure, ia cukup terkejut melihat dunia luar yang sangat kacau ditambah ia belum menemukan satu orang pun yang melintas di jalan ini.

"Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja…," tambah sang gadis berkepang seraya menggenggam rambutnya erat, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah belakang tong sampah dan bersembunyi di sana dengan kedua tangan menutup kepala—Fukawa.

Remaja lainnya yang berkacamata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia lemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang sangat cerah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat langit yang luas tanpa benda yang menghalangi, sebesit rasa kebebasan merasuki hati kecilnya hingga ia tersenyum kecil karenanya. Pemuda bernama Togami Byakuya tersebut kemudian melirik kota yang ada di depannya—hancur, kelaparan, kejahatan hal-hal negatif seperti itulah yang menggambarkan suasana kota ini. Ya, sebuah kota yang mencerminkan keputusasaan di mana-mana.

Togami menundukkan wajahnya, ia kembali merenung untuk mengingat perusahaannya yang sudah banngkrut. Perusahaan yang sudah ayahnya bimbing sampai bisa mengatur dunia kini hanya tinggal nama. Memang Naegi sudah menyemangatinya dengan memberikan sebuah harapan, tapi apakah membangun sebuah perusahaan itu membutuhkan tenaga yang kecil dan bisa berkembang begitu cepat? Tentu saja tidak! Togami tahu kalau mendirikan sebuah perusahan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat—pasti semua karyawan dan pelayannya sudah tidak ada lagi, dan sepertinya ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal, sendirian?

"Cih," Togami berdecak pelan, ia menendang sebuah kaleng yang ada di depannya yang membuat semua perhatian teman-temannya tertuju pada dirinya.

Naegi yang memang pada dasarnya lebih peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Togami. "Ada apa Togami-_kun_? Kau tidak senang kita bisa keluar?" Remaja coklat itu bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Togami singkat seraya berjalan meninggalkan semuanya.

"Byakuya-_sama_! Tunggu aku!" Kata gadis berkepang itu sambil berlari-lari.

Sementara itu yang lainnya hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti arah sang pemuda pirang.

Tiba-tiba Asahina menemukan sebuah koran yang di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang yang ia kenal, iris aqua-nya menatap koran itu tak percaya. Di sana tertera bahwa orang tua-nya masih hidup dan berada di Kyoto dalam kasus pengungsian. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata. Gadis beriris biru itu menatap teman-temannya dengan bahagia.

"Teman-teman aku rasa kita akan berpisah di sini, aku akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk menemui keluargaku, aku senang mengetahui mereka masih hidup. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang terus menyemangatiku sampai saat ini, maaf sudah merepotkan dan terima—"

"Sudahlah! Bukankah kita teman?" Tambah si jabrik sambil nyengir, ia ikut mengambil koran yang dipegang Asahina dan ikut membacanya. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat photo keluarganya yang juga ada di sana. "Keluargaku juga ada di sini!" Pekik si jabrik tak kalah heboh.

Naegi tersenyum melihat ekspresi teman-temannya. "Kalau begitu pergilah untuk mencari keluarga kalian, terus berdiam di kota mati ini juga tidak ada gunanya." Saran Naegi bijak seperti biasa tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

Asahina dan si jabrik mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke stasiun. Dan sekarang tinggallah Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami dan Fukawa. Mereka berempat terus menyusuri kota mati ini dalam hening.

Tak lama kemudian Kirigiri berhenti di depan sebuah mansion tua, tatapan matanya melunak seketika, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari sahabatnya ia melenggang masuk ke dalam mansion. "Aku akan mencari sesuatu dulu di sini, kalian pergilah duluan." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Che- kebiasaan," decih Togami tak suka dan melanjutkan acara berjalannya diikuti oleh si gadis kepang. Naegi hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang memang tak bisa akur itu.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak mereka berpisah dengan yang lainnya, dan kini di depan mereka terdapat sebuah gedung yang sangat mewah. Togami berhenti lebih dulu untuk menatap tempat tinggalnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung itu dengan perasaan hati yang kalut.

Setelah melihat kepergian Togami yang tiba-tiba itu sisanya langsung mengikuti dari belakang dan sialnya mereka tak bisa menemukan Togami di mana pun.

"Byakuya-_sama_!" Panggil Fukawa dan berlari ke arah kiri. Naegi yang melihat sang gadis pergi ke arah kiri lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kanan.

Remaja berambut coklat itu menghentikan larinya dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sudah lima belas menit dirinya mengelilingi mansion ini dan sepertinya dirinya tersesat di ruangan gelap ini.

PRANG!

Naegi mendengar sebuah benda yang jatuh, dengan sigap ia pun berlari ke asal suara tersebut.

"Apa yang—Togami-_kun_!" Jerit Naegi dan langsung menahan tangan Togami yang sedang memegang pisau. "Togami-_kun_! Apa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Lalu untuk apa kau berusaha sejauh ini jika pad akhirnya kau tetap mati, huh!?" Bentak Naegi sambil menguncangkan bahu Togami.

Sang lelaki _megane_ berdecih dan mendorong Naegi agar menjauh. Togami tahu kalau Naegi tidak akan pernah mengerti akan perasaannya, semua keluarganya telah tiada, tidak ada yang tersisa, jadi untuk apa kita hidup?

"Dengar Naegi! Semuanya sudah musnah, jadi lebih baik aku juga ikut musnah!" Togami kembali mengarahkan pisau itu ke tangannya. Naegi tidak menyerah dan mendorong Togami dan melempar pisau itu ke sembarang arah. Si kepala coklat kemudian mencengkram si kepala pirang agar tidak bisa lari.

Ah~ Naegi benar-benar tak bisa membaca apa yang akan Togami lakukan, lelaki di hadapannya ini memang selalu bertindak di luar pemikirannya, tapi karena itu juga Naegi cukup tertarik dengan kecerdasan dan kewibawaan si pirang.

"Togami-kun? Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu harus kehilangan semua perusahaan dan keluargamu, tapi sudah kubilang kan? Kita masih bias memulainya dari awal! Dari awal!" Tekan Naegi menatap Togami sengit.

"Kau pikir butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan lagi?"

"Aku akan membantumu!"

Si pirang terdiam sejenak untuk menatap si coklat yang menunjukan raut serius.

Naegi melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap Togami lembut. "Kau tidak sendirian, aku juga sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, aku janji aku akan membantumu. Percayalah padaku!" Katanya lembut.

Entah malaikat apa yang merasuki Togami sehingga ia bisa menjadi luluh saat melihat senyuman dan tatapan Naegi, dan tidak dipungkiri kalau sedikit rona merah juga menghiasi pipinya. Dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan meninju dinding sebagai pelampiasan.

Togami menghela napas panjang. "Terima—"

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Pekik si gadis kepang sambil menghambur dan hendak memeluk Togami.

Ctak

Sebuah perempatan hinggap di kepala Togami. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Desisnya tajam, si gadis mundur dan menunjukan ekspresi takut dan hendak menangis.

"Sudahlah Togami-_kun_, kau terlalu kasa—"

"Aku tak butuh opinimu!" Potong Togami pendek kemudian berjalan keluar. Ya, semua kekalutan hati dan perasaan sesak yang ada di hatinya telah sirna. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaan putus asanya hilang setelah melihat senyuman Naegi dan harapan yang ia berikan. Siswa super duper harapan memang hebat.

Lima tahun kemudian~

Kota yang dulunya hancur kini telah terbangun kembali. Harapan-harapan pun ikut bertambah dan memusnahkan segala keputusasaan yang ada di kota ini. Ekonomi yang sudah stabil menjadi minat tersendiri bagi para orang-orang baru untuk tinggal di kota ini. Sekarang gedung-gedung yang tadinya sudah tak berbentuk sudah berkilap rapih bersih dan indah, jalanan kota yang retak sudah mulus tanpa ada cacat, sampah-sampah yang berserakan sudah tersimpan rapih di dalam tong sampah. Suasana hening yang mencekam pun kini berganti dengan suara kendaraan, riuh tawa dan obrolan dari semua orang. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Dan kota ini berubah oleh Togami, Naegi, Kirigiri, dan Fukawa. Jika Kirigiri sekarang menjadi detektif terkenal seantero Jepang—dan membuatnya sangat sibuk—maka si kepang telah menjadi tukang cukur rambut yang terkenal sampai keluar negeri. Dan sekarang si kepang tidak mengejar Togami lagi karena sebuah alasan tertentu. Asahina dan si jabrik telah menjadi guru olahraga di sebuah sekolah di Kyoto.

Sementara Naegi dan Togami menjadi pengusaha yang sangat terkenal dalam semua bidang baik industri maupun jasa. Sejak Naegi menawarkan diri untuk membantu Togami, mereka memulai untuk mengambil saham kecil di kota itu, karena kerja keras mereka saham-saham itu kian meningkat dan bisa menjadi besar seperti sekarang.

Awalnya Togami terus-menerus hampir menyerah jika Naegi tidak memberikan semangat atau harapan. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka nampak saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sret!

Togami melempar sekumpulan kertas ke atas meja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi pekerjaannya belum selesai, sepertinya inilah resiko jika menjadi direktur perusahaan yang sangat besar dan memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh kota Jepang.

Kriet!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Naegi yang tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur, mau sampai kapan kau di sana? Besok kan ada rapat."

Togami menyangga kepalanya di atas meja dan mendelik tajam ke arah Naegi, _mood_-nya sangat buruk hari ini. "Naegi! Kemarilah!" titah si pirang seraya terus menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat.

Naegi menurut dan terus berjalan hingga dirinya sampai di samping Togami, si pirang memutar kursinya ke samping dan ikut berdiri di depan Naegi. Togami untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum lembut dan merengkuh Naegi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa Togami-_kun_, karena aku sangat senang jika bisa membantu—"

"Bukan membantu! Tapi kau telah memberikan segala yang kau punya untuk menyemangatiku, termasuk hatimu…,"

Naegi mundur beberapa langkah dan melepas rengkuhan Togami, pipinya memanas disertai jantungnya yang berdegup lebih dari kecepatan biasanya. Togami kembali menarik Naegi ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik. "Terima kasih kau sudah ada dalam hidupku."

Begitulah hidup ke enam orang itu yang telah bebas dari neraka yang bernama keputusasaan, dengan jiwa optimis hal negatif pun pasti lenyap. Maka dari itu jangan menyerah sampai akhir! Karena sebuah harapan akan menuntun kita ke dalam kesuksesan.

.

Owari

.

A/N : Silahkan pukul Kyuu dengan benda apapun yang Anda pegang. Udah alurnya aneh, plotnya aneh, jalan ceritanya gak jelas dan ending yang parah. Haduh ya ampun ini fic ancur banget tapi Kyuu maksa buat publish! #dor

Kyuu tahu kalau fic ini adalah fic yang terburuk dan bisa disebut fic sampah ==;, tapi Kyuu benar-benar pengen buat fic ini Q^Q jadi maaf jika alurnya sangat aneh.

Maka dari itu tolong kasih saran atau flame (jika untuk membangun). Onegai~ soalnya ini fic pertama Kyuu di fandom ini :D

Review ne?


End file.
